


Christmas Eve

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Foot Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, barely foot job just fondling really, but tsukki is the one who's really in charge here, that was already a tag bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kuroo comes home on Christmas Eve to find Tsukki in lingerie...and he's not allowed to unwrap his present until Christmas. Tsukki is a festive tease.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Based 1000% on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/realmspinner/status/1209519873602179073)
> 
> [Lingerie](https://www.google.com/search?q=christmas+lingerie&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS715US715&sxsrf=ACYBGNTHgGLDJnGJobHUCNMEHQVOFXAJmQ:1577210145585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiaxNrT7c7mAhVUBc0KHXqpB48Q_AUoAnoECAwQBA&biw=1366&bih=609#imgrc=rb38gVXrwAHF1M:)
> 
> [Shoes](https://www.google.com/search?q=red+high+heels&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS715US715&sxsrf=ACYBGNSJE987sy6c7QF6ysI3nBpQs8SYcg:1577210543245&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwib3amR787mAhWbKM0KHV-4A5EQ_AUoAnoECBAQBA&biw=1366&bih=609#imgrc=QQdr3I55C8-ubM:)

Tetsurou was working late to get some last minute work done before he was off for Christmas, so Kei decided to wait so they could eat dinner together. In the meantime, Kei prepared Testurou’s present, then sat on the couch to read a book while he waited for his boyfriend. He was cold— he was always cold, but more so considering what he was wearing— so he wrapped up in a blanket and settled in. 

He did have to wait a little while, sadly. A little before eight, Kei got a text message.

Testu (= ¬ ᆺ ¬ ) >>> Leaving the office FINALLY. See you soon (灬ºωº灬)♡

Kei texted back a quick acknowledgement and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. He turned on the rice cooker, then grilled up some mackerel along with zucchini and carrots. He set it all out: rice in bowls, fish and veggies on plates, chopsticks at the ready. He set out beers for them both.

At just that moment, he heard the front door unlocking. He adjusted his Santa hat, and walked over to the entrance just as Testurou was stepping inside.

“I’m home!” Testurou announced. He kicked off his shoes and then looked up and froze. “Uh… hi, babe,” he stuttered.

Kei smirked, didn’t bother to hide it. “Welcome home.”

Tetsurou seemed incapable of doing anything else. He stood, frozen, in the entryway, gaping, eyes roving over Kei, and for good reason. Kei was currently dressed only in lingerie: a red vest with fluffy white trim that showed off most of his belly, red strings connecting the vest to a pair of low rise red underwear that was just a little too small for his balls, red thigh high fishnet stockings, and red and white garter belts around his neck and both wrists. He was also wearing three inch, red high heels, with ribbons tied around his ankles. To finish it all off, he wore the aforementioned Santa hat and ruby red lipstick.

“How was work?” Kei asked. Testurou stumbled forward and stepped up into the apartment, standing next to Kei. He put his hands on Kei’s hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth. 

“You look so good, Kei, holy shit,” he said, completely ignoring the question. There were, apparently, more important things. Good.

Kei wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Are you ready for Christmas?” Kei asked.

“Hell yeah. Best Christmas ever,” Tetsurou said, groaning. He leaned in, angling his head up for a kiss. Kei was normally just a bit taller, but in these heels, the height difference was much more extreme. Kei had to lean down to kiss him.

They kissed slowly and it took only a moment for Tetsurou to lick at Kei’s lips. Kei opened his mouth immediately and Tetsurou slipped his tongue in. When they parted, Testurou was blushing and there was smeared lipstick on his mouth. “Okay, bed time,” he announced, taking Kei’s hand and pulling.

Kei shook his head, however, standing fixed to the spot. “This is a Christmas present, Tetsurou. You can’t open your present until Christmas,” he said.

Tetsurou’s eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped again. “W-what?” he stuttered. “But babe, that’s hours away!”

Kei smirked again. “Oh, I’m sure you can wait until midnight. Now come on, let’s eat dinner.” Kei lead the way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, a shocked Tetsurou following behind him. While they ate, they talked. Kei asked Tetsurou about work, and he answered, albeit distractedly. Tetsurou kept fumbling over his words, staring at Kei, at the choker on his neck and the V of the vest over his pecs.

After a while, Tetsurou seemed to distract himself enough to eat properly. That’s when Kei struck: he stretched out his leg and ran his ankle up Tetsurou’s calf. Tetsurou jolted, dropping his food and making a choked sound.

“What’s wrong?” Kei asked, continuing his movements.

“Er, nothing. Nothing at all,” Tetsurou replied. He took a bit.

Kei lifted his leg higher, set his foot on the chair and pushed forward until he was just barely touching Tetsurou’s crotch. Tetsurou gasped as Kei pushed harder. He continued to push, retract, push, until he felt Tetsurou’s cock begin to harden. Then he pulled away entirely and kept his legs and feet to himself for the rest of the meal.

Tetsurou kept shifting in his seat, but didn’t say anything about it.

“Are you finished?” Kei asked. His own plate was empty, but there was still a bit of fish and a few slices of vegetables on Tetsurou’s plate.

Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said, as if he didn’t care. He probably didn’t. Kei stood up and piled their plates and bowls in one stack, taking it to the counter. He dumped the remains in the trash and set the dishes in the sink.

“I think it’s your turn to do the dishes, right?” Kei asked— it was really more of a command, actually— with a raised eyebrow. Testurou nodded, mute and obedient. Kei loved when Tetsurou got like this— when Kei made him like this— obedient and eager to please. Most of the time, it was like this: Tetsurou topped but he was definitely not in charge. Sometimes they switched it up and Tetsurou would bottom and/or he would get to be in charge for a night, but those instances were uncommon. Tetsurou was a people pleaser, and Kei was his favorite person. 

Tetsurou started washing the dishes and Kei sidled up behind him. Kei wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and held on, kissed up his neck and bit his earlobe. It elicited a soft groan as Tetsurou lost focus and dropped a plate. Kei pulled back to softly remind him, “Be careful,” and then went back to kissing his neck. He moved around to the Tetsurou’s nape and bit gently, then moved around to the other side and kissed there. He sucked a mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, light, almost unnoticeable. It would fade quickly, but Kei would get to look at it for a day or two before it did.

“Babe,” Tetsurou groaned, pushing his hips back. Kei grinned devilishly, but Tetsurou couldn’t see it. He rocked his hips forward to meet Tetsurou’s ass at the same time as he bit down on his neck, harder than before, and Tetsurou shuddered.

“Are you almost done?” Kei asked, voice soft and low. Tetsurou only nodded and rinsed out the bowl he was holding, setting it aside to dry. 

When Tetsurou did finally finish— and Kei wasn’t sure that he did a good job, distracted as he was, but that was a future problem— Kei pulled away and lead him to the couch. “I want to watch a movie,” he said.

“Aw, really?” Tetsurou complained. “Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

Kei sat down on the couch. “Yes,” he said primly. Tetsurou looked highly disappointed, but he came and sat on the couch beside Kei, wrapped an arm around his hips like he always did. He leaned in and kissed Kei’s cheek, chaste and loving. It made Kei smile and drop the act for a moment. He turned into Tetsurou and kissed him back.

“I love you,” Kei said, breathing into the small space between their lips.

“I love you,” Tetsurou breathed back to him. Then, as if he thought he was sneaky, Tetsurou moved on hand down from Kei’s hip to his ass and squeezed.

Kei pulled back and gave him an unimpressed look. “Pervert,” he said.

“Can you blame me!” Tetsurou shouted with a laugh. “You look _so fucking hot_ , Kei. I’m gonna die if you make me wait any longer.”

“Fine. I’ll just have to be a widower then,” Kei said with complete seriousness, but it only made Tetsurou laugh again.

“You are unbelievably cruel, Tsukishima Kei.”

Kei shrugged and grabbed the remote. He navigated Netflix until he found some clichéd Christmas movie for them to watch. They settled back into the couch, Tetsurou’s hand on Kei’s hip and no lower. A few minutes in, Kei “casually” readjusted, throwing his legs over Tetsurou’s lap and leaning on him heavily. Tetsurou groaned softly.

As the movie progressed, Kei stepped up the torture. He trailed one hand over Tetsurou’s chest through his shirt. He leaned in and kissed his neck, or bit his ear, or nuzzled his face into Tetsurou’s neck and hummed. Later, Kei pulled Tetsurou’s shirt from his pants and slid his hand up inside to rub against bare skin and hard abs. Tetsurou’s fingers twitched on his hips but he didn’t move his hand, just kept it on Kei’s hip. The other hand rested on Kei’s thigh and trailed back and forth a few times before Kei grabbed his wrist to stop the movement.

“Kei,” Tetsurou whined.

“Shh, I’m trying to watch the movie,” Kei replied. Tetsurou groaned and threw his head back on the couch. He was clearly miserable, so Kei knew he was doing his job right.

The movie was nearly over, now. The heroine was standing in an old barn with the hero and he was confessing his love for her. They kissed and the scene changed to one a few months later, in a field in spring, the two characters holding hands and smiling. The credits rolled.

Kei rolled his eyes at the prepackaged romantic nonsense and continued torturing his boyfriend. He leaned forward to reach for his phone on the coffee table, stretching out his arm and torso much more dramatically than necessary. He heard Tetsurou gulp loudly behind him. “Ten forty-five. Let’s what another movie.”

Tetsurou whined and put his forehead against Kei’s bony shoulder. “Babe, you are so hot and so mean.”

Kei smirked. “You love it.”

“I do, I really do. But aren’t you done torturing me? And, hey, yourself too! I know this turns you on!” he accused. 

He was right, Kei was incredibly turned on, not so much from the outfit but from teasing Tetsurou and denying him. Kei loved to be in control and he loved to wield that control over his boyfriend. He’d had half an erection stretching the small panties all evening. 

“You’re right,” he admitted. Tetsurou crowed out in victory, but Kei went on. “But I’m not done yet.” And there was Tetsurou deflating again, defeated.

“So, another movie, then?” he asked, morose.

Kei nodded and handed him the remote. “You can pick this one, but it has to be Christmas.”

Tetsurou browsed the selections and picked another pointless romance. He settled back into the couch again, one hand on Kei’s hip and the other on his thigh, right over the top of the thigh high fishnet stockings. He rubbed idly over the material and Kei let him.

Kei let Tetsurou get comfortable and relax into the movie before he upped his game again. He shifted, straddling Tetsurou with a leg on each side, facing him. Automatically, Tetsurou’s hands went to his hips and squeezed. “Mm, babe,” he hummed.

Kei sat heavily on his lap and rotated his hips minutely, buried his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck and bit down a little too hard, but Tetsurou bucked his hips involuntarily. Kei chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissed his cheek, his temple, his nose, all while rolling his hips in slow, smooth circles.

“Kei, ohhh, Kei, please,” Tetsurou begged.

“Not yet,” Kei answered and Tetsurou whimpered.

Kei did this throughout the movie. He would stop for a few minutes, let Tetsurou get a handle on himself and calm down a bit, settle his breathing into a more normal pattern. Then, when Tetsurou seemed calm enough, Kei would start up again.

“How… much longer?” he ground out from between clenched teeth.

Kei shrugged. “Who knows?” he hummed. He didn’t need to check the clock, though; he’d set an alarm for midnight exactly— he had no intention of dragging this out any later than that. As Tetsurou had said, Kei was just as turned on. Rewarding Tetsurou’s patience and obedience was a reward for Kei, too.

Tetsurou whined and Kei ground down harder, making him gasp out.

The movie went on.

Kei knew midnight had to be approaching soon, so it was time for the final step. He took Tetsurou’s hand and slid it back and down into the panties. Tetsurou palmed Kei’s ass, put Kei kept pushing that hand down his crack.

Tetsurou groaned when he felt it: the smooth end of a plug in Kei’s ass. Tetsurou pulled at it, rocked it back and forth, making Kei whine and rock his hips hard.

When Kei caught his breath, he whispered, “I’m ready for you, Tetsu.”

“Did you get all clean and ready for me, baby?” Tetsurou asked, rocking the plug as he spoke. Kei nodded and bit down on his neck.

Fortunately for Tetsurou (and Kei, too), they didn’t have to wait much longer. Kei’s phone chimed a happy little jingle. Kei practically lunged behind him for where it sat on the coffee table and swiped away the notification. “Guess what time it is?” he prompted, breathless.

Tetsurou didn’t respond; he just grabbed Kei’s thighs and stood up, holding onto him. Kei chuckled and wrapped his legs around Tetsurou’s waist as he walked them to the bedroom. Tetsurou dropped him unceremoniously on the bed and Kei laughed as he undressed, dropping his clothes in a pile by the door.

“Kei, you are _infuriating_ ,” he growled. Naked, now, he climbed on top of Kei on the bed and kissed him fiercely. Kei groaned into it, threading one hand into Tetsurou’s hair and holding tight, keeping him in place. Kei opened his mouth readily and Tetsurou pushed his tongue inside. Kei let him roam and take and dominate. He’d earned it, after nearly four hours of teasing.

Tetsurou pulled away and latched onto Kei’s neck next, sucking and biting, leaving marks that would last. Luckily, the cold weather meant Kei could wear a turtleneck to work and it wouldn’t stand out as odd. While he gave Kei hickey after hickey, Tetsurou’s hands roamed his torso, rubbed over the soft velvet of the lingerie. He pulled back and his hand pulled at the bow in the center. Tetsurou watched as it pulled away and he pushed away the two sides of the vest to reveal Kei’s pink, pert nipples. Tetsurou leaned in and put his mouth on one nipple, nibbling softly before suckling. His pinched and rolled the other one between his fingers, and Kei cried out, rising up to meet him.

“Ah, Tetsurou, Tetsu,” he chanted.

Tetsurou pulled off and sat up. “You look so gorgeous, Kei. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, do you want that, baby?”

Kei nodded, almost frantic. Tetsurou reached for the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the drawer. Meanwhile, Kei reached down and unhooked the strings connecting the vest to the panties. He started to push them down but Tetsurou stopped him. “I get to take them off,” he said.

And he did. Tetsurou left the lube by Kei’s waist and grabbed onto the panties, pulling them down slowly. He watched as Kei’s cock finally burst free from the too-small confines. He kept pulling the panties down, over Kei’s knees, down and off his ankles. Tetsurou tossed them aside, then kissed his way up Kei’s leg— kissed his ankle, his calf, his knee, kissed and then bit down hard on his inner thigh, making Kei moan loudly.

Tetsurou took hold of Kei’s cock (“Ahhh, yes,” Kei hissed) and pumped it a few times before releasing it. He pushed Kei’s legs apart and Kei held them in place. Tetsurou grabbed the plug and thrust it shallowly a few times, making Kei whine and writhe.

“Do you want this out, baby?” he asked. Kei nodded jerkily. “Tell me,” he commanded.

“Please, please, take it out,” Kei begged. He was too wound up for any more teasing or foreplay, but it seemed Tetsurou wanted to have the last laugh tonight.

“Why?” he pushed. 

“Hnnn, want your cock, Tetsu, please.”

Tetsurou groaned and kissed Kei’s cock, sucked him down as he eased out the plug. Kei moaned, long and low, while he did it.

Immediately, Tetsurou slicked up a few fingers and pushed two inside Kei’s hole, crooking them and pressing right up against his prostate. Kei gasped and shook. Tetsurou thrust his fingers in a few times before adding a third, alternating between thrusting, stretching, and rubbing his prostate.

When Kei couldn’t take it any longer, he grabbed Tetsurou’s hair and pulled him off his cock. Kei looked him dead in the eye when he said, “If you don’t hurry up and fuck me right now, you’ll have to wait until New Year’s.”

Tetsurou nodded, muttering, “Yup, yup, you got it,” as he pulled his fingers out. He slicked his cock and lined up. When Kei felt the head push at his hole, he keened and rocked his hips, taking Tetsurou in.

Tetsurou pushed in slowly, rocking his hips, letting Kei adjust. When he was finally fully seated, he hunched over Kei and kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips. “Let me know when you’re ready, Kei,” he whispered. “Fuck you feel so good, you look so good, fuck.”

Kei wrapped his legs around Tetsurou’s waist and bucked his hips up. “I’m ready, fuck me Tetsu.”

Tetsurou did, without hesitation. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hard, pushing Kei a few inches up the bed with the force. He set a brutal pace and Kei had to put one hand up against the headboard to keep his head from slamming into it. Kei cried out as Tetsurou fucked him, alternatively pounding hard then grinding slow and deep.

“Tetsurou, Tetsu, fuck!” he keened. “Yes, yes!”

“Is that good, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard like that?” Tetsurou panted out. 

Kei nodded furiously. “Fuck, touch me, please, oh fuck.”

Tetsurou wrapped a hand around Kei’s cock and jerked him hard and fast, just like he fucked him. They were both wound too tightly to last much longer and Kei came quickly, spilling over Tetsurou’s hand and his own chest.

Tetsurou slowed down and just rolled his hips gently while Kei orgasmed, easing him through it. “You feel good, baby?” he asked. He always wanted Kei to tell him he’d done well.

Kei nodded weakly. “Yeah, Tetsu, so good. Fuck me, come in me, go on.”

Tetsurou kissed his cheek. “Thank you, baby,” he said, and resumed fucking Kei, not quiet as wildly as before but still hard. He came quickly, spilling deep in Kei’s ass.

Tetsurou just managed to pull out and collapse beside Kei, breathing harshly. 

“Merry Christmas, Tetsurou,” Kei whispered.

“Best Christmas ever,” he breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Happy New Year!


End file.
